


Bond

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Hell, M/M, Profound Bond, Soul Bond, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened somewhere between Hell and Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt.

 

 

The fires of Hell surrounded them, the flames lashing out at them, grasping with greedy tongues of fire.  The demons pressed closer, ready to hold them both down.  They would rip the wings from Castiel’s body, and they’d likely put a blade in Dean’s hand once again.  Castiel wouldn’t let either of those things happen.

He flared his wings and turned toward the Righteous Man, whose black eyes burned with rage and fear and hope and awe.  Castiel pulled Dean to himself, and held on tightly.  His hand dug in, and Dean grasped him back, and Castiel launched them both into the air. 

It happened during the ascent, halfway between Hell and the fresh air of Earth. 

A wisp of Castiel’s Grace bled into the soul of the Righteous Man who clung so tightly to him.  It was an accident, a mistake made out of carelessness in an act of desperation.  The miracle, though, was when Dean’s soul responded, and pushed back, twisting around the Grace, welcoming it and pulling it deeper.  When Castiel yanked back in shock, he brought just a sliver of that luminous soul with him, and his Grace swallowed around it hungrily, until it fused with his very essence.

They had no bodies in that place, but if they could have shed tears, they would have.  In that moment, they were both filled with such pure ecstatic joy that it emanated from them in a light so bright that it turned the demons around them to dust.

A moment later, they burst onto the Earthly plane and Castiel slammed Dean’s soul back into his body.

Neither of them understood that the bond wrought between them in Hell would come to mean so much.


End file.
